Angelic Bender
by Levanael
Summary: What happens when angels have one too many...


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, even the smallest atom. No profit will be made from this fanfic, and no animals were harmed in the making of it.

Warnings: One-shot. Occasional strong language.

She giggled. The Archangel of Death giggled. It wasn't some evil giggle, not that she looked like the type to do an evil giggle. Or a cackle. Or snicker. She actually looked like someone you would expect to giggle. She was small, not intimidating in the slightest. She had rich red hair, cut in short, messy waves. Her eyes were a rich emerald, her skin so pale she almost glowed silver in the moonlight. And she was giggling. It wasn't just some normal, "something is pretty funny" giggle either. It was a "I'm shit-faced and everything is fucking hilarious" giggle. She laid on her back, staring up at the moon, her laughter echoing around the forest clearing.

The sound of wings flapping interrupted the relative quiet of the forest. She struggled to lift her head up enough to see who had decided to intrude upon her bender of epic proportions. "Whosit..." she looked vaguely around her, eyes glazed. "Azrael." "Oh, for Father's sake. What do you want Castiel, ya friggin buzzkill?" "I need to converse with you." "No, no you don't. You just think you need to '"converse' with me." Her arms lifted and she did vague air quote movements. "What you actually need to do is get completely toasted and join me down here on the ground." "Little sis, you always were a fun drunk." "Oh hiiiiii Gab. You come to mess with my buzz too? You know, I'm not an alcoholic. I just enjoy alcohol. There's nothing wrong with that. Ab...ab... Absolutely nothing wrong with that." She pushed herself slowly to her feet, swaying gently back and forth, glaring at the two angels. Castiel had his typical serious deadpan look on his face, and just looking at him right now dampened her buzz. Gabriel, now he was another story. He was smirking at her, and she could almost seen the cogs turning in that scheming head of his.

She vaguely pulled her black tunic straight, brushing grass off herself while she swayed. "Don't look at me with those judgey eyes, holy tax accountant boy. I will... oh shit." She had leaned too far to one side and stumbled slightly, giggling the entire time. "You two should seriously join me. We can tear up the town. Literally!" They're reactions couldn't have been more hilarious to her. Synchronized angelic head tilt. "Holy Father! Y'all totally did that at like... the same time. Maybe you're twins... SEPERATED AT BIRTH! Oh wait..." she looked slightly confused for a second until she forgot what she was thinking about. "Hey! Why aren't you two drinking yet?" "Well, we would, sis, but you've drained all the liquor stores in this entire county... I'm actually impressed." "Bite me, Gabriel. Don't even try going all 'I art holier than thou' on me. I know what you did this last millennium and it is sooooo worse than what I did... am doing... or something. " She pointed at Gabriel... or at least 10 feet to the left of where Gabriel actually was. "Sis... over here." "I was just testing you... I knew you were there the entire time. You can't sneak up on me, all trying to be ninja like or something. I'm the Archangel of Death! You don't know me... you don't know..." she looks vaguely around, apparently grasping for something. "Train of Thought derail, sister dear?" Gabriel looked at her with that smirk, and she just frowned at him. "Jerk." "Bitch." Castiel muttered something suspiciously sounding like "Assbut." Both archangels considered him for a long moment. Castiel's face stayed completely blank. "I like you. You're fun." Azrael said, after considering him. "Anyway, drinking time." A vague wave of her hand, and the clink of glass on glass filled the night. The clearing was neatly filled with an impressively large, random assortment of liquor. Castiel and Gabriel traded unreadable looks, shrugged, and grabbed bottles.

It wasn't too long before the clearing was filled with empty bottles, and three very drunk angels. Azrael was back to laying on the ground, giggling at the sky. Gabriel was sitting on the ground, working his way through a monster pile of Jelly Beans. Castiel was just sitting quietly, contemplating a piece of grass. "It grows so slowly..." he said vaguely, leaning over to stare at the grass from about an inch. The clearing settles back into silence after that propounded annocement. "Dude... why are the black jelly beans so disgusting?" Gabriel's voice randomly split the silence. Cas just looks at him confused, like Gabriel is speaking a different language. From the other side of the clearing comes "Why do they have to be black? Why can't it be the white ones? Or..." Azrael dissolved into giggles. "Just change their color. Then they won't be black, which means they won't taste crappy. Or something." Azrael's logic stuns the other two angels, and they just stare at her blankly for a few seconds. Her brief moment of logic disappears, and she settles back into giggles. Cas's gaze lifts from his grass, and he looks around like he is listening to something. "The Winchesters are calling me." "Hey, bring them to the party. The more the merrier!" Gabriel said, still contemplating his pile of jelly beans. Cas vaguely nods, and suddenly two humans pop into the clearing. Azrael stops giggling long enough to eye them, and the epiphany lights up her face. "Winchesters! Ask them why the black jelly beans taste so bad! Surely they will know." Both the Winchesters look utterly confused at her comment. "Cas... what in Hell is going on here... where have you been?" All three angels shout "On a bender!" then dissolve into laughter. Both Winchesters look around, confusion evident on their faces, and slowly inch out of the clearing, leaving the angels to their alcohol..


End file.
